


mornings

by rileyhart



Series: I Love You. So Much. [12]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, domestic fluff!!!, truly just a piece of these idiots' beautiful fluffy domestic lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: Amy Santiago’s morning routine doesn’t change drastically when her boyfriend Jake Peralta moves into her apartment.





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> i just had the urge to write some peraltiago domestic fluff bc tbh it's what we deserve

Amy Santiago’s morning routine doesn’t change drastically when her boyfriend Jake Peralta moves into her apartment.

Her alarm is still set for 6:45AM, and she gets up immediately, turning off her alarm (Amy Santiago doesn’t ‘snooze’). She used to open the curtains and let natural light flood the room, but nowadays she leaves them shut out of respect for a barely awake Jake, who groans at the sound of her alarm, grabbing her pillow and placing it over his head.

“Aaaaaames,” he slurs sleepily.

“Come on, Jake,” she’ll say happily, “we’ve got work!”

“Yeah in like two hours,” he replies, if he hasn’t already fallen back asleep.

Sometimes she talks to him while she’s in the shower, telling him about the weird dream she had last night, or how lying in bed for hours on end after you wake up isn’t a good way to start your day refreshed.

Every now and then he’ll shuffle into the bathroom, half asleep, while she’s in shower.

“Jake,” Amy says from the shower, “pee with your eyes open this time! I swear to god if I slip on your urine again!”

“My eyes weren’t shut, I fell asleep!” he retorts, washing his hands.

Amy just rolls her eyes affectionately, as Jake slinks back into bed.

She’ll be eating breakfast and he won’t even be out of bed.

“You know,” she calls from the table, watching a David Attenborough documentary on low volume, “if you got up now we could eat breakfast together instead of you having to eat it as we go to work!”

She’ll brush her teeth, floss, and do her makeup, before wandering back into the bedroom, completely ready.

“Come on, Peralta!” she says. “Up!”

She gives him a light shove and he blindly swats at her, before rolling over and smiling at her dreamily. “Pretty girlfriend.” (this is later upgraded to 'fiancée’ and eventually ‘wife’, she likes each one more than the last.)

Amy rolls her eyes and crosses her arms affectionately, smiling down at him. “I’m going to finish my documentary and then we _have to leave_.”

“Yeah, we still got half an hour, you know I can do my best work in under ten minutes.”

She laughs. “You keep thinking that, Peralta.”

He’ll swagger out of the bedroom just as her documentary is ending. He plants a kiss on her temple and hugs her from behind, and he’ll say something along the lines of: “What did I tell ya? Ready as I’ll ever be.”

* * *

Other mornings aren’t so routine. Her alarm will go off, but Jake will pull her towards him as she tries to get out of bed.

“Jaaake!” she protests feebly, barely resisting the warm arms engulfing her.

In response he moans sleepily and buries his face in her neck. She’ll laugh and push against his face. He’ll look at her with mock indignation and offence and soon they’re laughing and kissing and tickling each other to no end.

It’s only when Amy catches sight of the clock that this stops. “Jake! It’s past seven!” she’ll exclaim, sitting up so fast he falls out of bed on more than one occasion.

Other times on these mornings she tells him that she needs to get up and shower, and he’ll open one eye dramatically, raising an eyebrow, and she has to stifle her laughter.

“Was that an invitation, Amy Santiago?” he asks, and she shrugs nonchalantly.

“It wasn’t _not_ an invitation,” she replies cooly.

This makes him smirk. Sometimes he jumps out of bed as if he’s been electrocuted and she laughs as she watches him run into the bathroom overdramatically, trying to strip at the same time, which only ends with him tripping. Other times he’ll remain in bed and make a show of looking her up and down. “Nah,” he teases.

Amy shoves him playfully in the chest. “ _Jake!_ ”

* * *

Some mornings are more eventful than others, like the time Jake doesn’t get up till five minutes before they have to leave and rushes out of the apartment and makes it all the way to the car and sits in the passenger seat as Amy stares at him, amazed.

“C’mon Ames, we’re gonna be late!” he says, gesturing to the clock.

“Jake,” she says, desperately trying to keep a straight face. “You forgot your pants.”

He looks down at his bare legs, but barely misses a beat as he reaches underneath his seat and pulls out a pair of pants dramatically. Amy gapes at him, not sure whether to be embarrassed or proud.

“Thank god for my emergency pants! I really do think ahead.” he says as he begins to put them on, lifting his butt out of his seat to do so.

“When on earth did you put those there?” she asks him, finding her voice.

“Like a week after we started dating,” he tells her.

“You’re kidding me.”

“Nuh uh, like I wasn’t gonna keep emergency pants in my girlfriend’s car. Now come on, Santiago, drive, we’re gonna be late!”

* * *

 However — as much as she relishes in the organised chaos that is their morning routine — it’s the mornings when they don’t have work that she finds herself enjoying the most. The ones where she wakes up without an alarm to a softly snoring Jake Peralta next to her, and she can smile and trace his features with her finger before snuggling closer to him and drifting back to sleep. When they get up late and dance in the kitchen in their pyjamas to songs from the 90s as they make french toast for breakfast and kiss a ridiculous amount. The ones when the morning has turned into afternoon and they haven’t even noticed, because their apartment is their own little world, those are her favourite mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> god i love these idiots


End file.
